


Another Boring Vampire Story.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's boring so far I know, Please Review!, Silver comes in Later, Vampires, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ralph Faye, a rather ordinary student, befriends the mysterious Silver, his bland life heads in a more exiting direction. After figuring out his heritage, Ralph begins to believe that this adventure is a little more that he bargained for.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph Faye spends too much time working and not enough time taking care of himself.
> 
> It's short, I know.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ I heard a dull ringing. I must've dozed off in Algebra, as per usual. I kept my head on my desk and tried to drift off. I didn't want to listen to my math teacher drone on about linear equations and slope, whatever that was. Unfortunately, my ever-friendly acquaintance James woke me up.

"Ralph! Wake up, man! I need to sit down!" James said, attempting to shake me awake by the shoulders. I turned my head over on the desk and attempted to shut out the agonizing pangs of hunger rocking through my stomach. I had better things to do than to think about the meals I had missed.

"Uh? No way!" I groaned sleepily, blinking a couple times. "'t's still the middle of math!"

"You slept through math! Now wake up you big goof, you're already five minutes late!" James shook me again, and I opened my sky blue eyes. I considered what he said for a couple seconds, and then moved out of my sleeping position. I stood up and pushed my chair back, awkwardly bumping into the corner of my desk in my sleepiness.

"Thanks, James!" I said, shrugging on my backpack. I turned towards the open door and left the classroom.

After jogging across campus towards the English classroom, I stopped at the door. I doubled over, panting in exhaustion from my rum. I looked into the classroom through the small door window. Almost all of the seats were filled. I sighed inwardly. Mrs. Milligan, the English teacher, picked on anyone who was tardy, with me being one of her favorites. I waited until her back was turned and then cracked open the door.

I quietly stepped inside of the classroom and prayed that Mrs. Milligan wouldn't hear the door closed, as she usually. Mrs. Milligan was still writing on the chalkboard, her silver head turned. I had almost finished tiptoeing to my desk when the smartly-dressed woman turned around.

"Ah, what a surprise. Welcome to class, Mr. Faye. I hope you realize that you are late." Mrs. Milligan said curtly, glaring at me through her square rimmed glasses. I sat down at my assigned desk, at the third column from the left wall of the room, and started digging through my bag, trying to fool the teacher into thinking that I was trying to find my binder. Mrs. Milligan turned her back on the students again. I swiftly grabbed my book of stories and flipped it open. started to add on to my most recent one. It was about an unlikely hero, thrust in the middle of a conflict he never knew about. Due to the fact that I was editing, the class

'The duo walked home, victorious. The adrenaline from the battle still coursed through them, but as nervous as it made them, it still could not mask the fact that they were safe now. Safe to this threat.'

I was almost finished editing that paragraph when I heard the familiar ring of the bell. "Class dismissed!" Mrs. Milligan declared. I sat up slowly and stifled a yawn, not wanting to leave the scene I had created unfinished. I stretched in a catlike manner and closed my binder. After placing it into my bag, I left the room.

_*a/n: I'm going to revise this scene._

**}:()+ <Fancy Line Breaker>+():{**

I was the second to last one out of the classroom, slowly making my way to the vast cafeteria through the growing crowd. My head was throbbing from the lack of sleep and the obnoxious clamor of my fellow students. I was weak and devoid of all energy, just because I stayed up late in order to finish an overdue science project. _Why do the teachers always assign these stupid projects?_ I pondered. Pointless assignments like this were the reason I believed that school was my personal hell.

I attempted to edge my way to the cafeteria through the throng, occasionally stumbling over another student's unattended shoelace. The crowd slowly trickled into the cafeteria like a wave receding from the shoreline, leaving me in the empty hallway like a shell washed up onto shore. _Does the cafeteria have to be so far away from the English Classroom?_ I thought, feeling more exhausted by the second. Due to my lack of energy, I was barely keeping myself awake. My empty stomach throbbed, yearning for some form of fuel. I stopped by the Cafeteria door, leaning heavily onto the wall beside of it.

All of a sudden, my vision began to blur. My head throbbed as if someone was hitting it repeatedly with a sledgehammer. I collapsed onto my knees, waiting for the dizzy spell to fade. Just when my nausea began to fade, my body lost what little energy it had. My head hit the hard tile, my arms limp like a rag-doll's. My hands hit the floor, slowing my inert body's sluggish descent towards the grimy floor. My head hit the tiles, and my eyes closed to the blurry, spinning world around me. Only later would I had realized that I had fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary of this story may change as the story evolves.
> 
> I understand that this story(so far)is rather boring. I apologize. 
> 
> Please review! I would appreciate some criticism.
> 
> -8.5, signing off.


End file.
